Katie Bell's Diary
by Galantria
Summary: Katie Bell's record of the good, bad, and weird of her 6th year. Drama. Romance. Illplanned schemes. All the fluffy goodness you could ask for! With the qudditch team and your favorite Gryffindors. Ships Pending suggestions?
1. Katherine Bell

Katie Bell's Diary

**August 28****th**** a.k.a. Two Days Till Term **

I, Katherine Anne Bell, (better known as Katie) am a muggle-born witch about to enter 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have an abnormal family with my good hearted but totally hopeless muggle parents who are always trying to "welcome magic into their lives" but fail hopelessly by trying to

a. get me to use underage magic and therefore get me expelled because they want to see what I've been learning

b. learn on their own how to play quiditch on the normal, run-of-the-mill sweeping brooms

c. guzzle pumpkin juice on New Years till they about gagged

But as I said – they try hard and it means a lot. At least they accept the whole magic thing. But, as for the rest of my abnormal family, we didn't even attempt to explain it to them. My parents concocted a white lie that I went to some fancy prep/ boarding school in the east. That description sufficiently got most of my extended family to not come within 5 feet of me without a decent weapon to defend themselves let alone dig further into the way I spent my school years. See, half of my family lives up in Alaska where they basically go crazy in the wilderness. You, know, hunting bear with bow and arrow, running fishing sites, working in canneries making sure that the salmon is perfectly sliced before being shoved into a tin container, and most of all bragging about their encounters with a variety of wildlife (these stories almost always end in a man-against-nature fight to the death. The whole nine yards. So, as you can imagine they weren't particularly fond of the having relatives at wussy prep schools.

Hmmm, what else can I say here? Basically I'm just a quidditch-obsessed Gryffindor with good friends and no plan whatsoever for my future. At least I've ruled out any job that even touches on potions (my worst, least enjoyable, and possibly the most blinding- due to the light reflecting off of Snape's greasy face- class) .

And last but not least, here are some cold hard facts about Katherine Anne Bell:

**Katie by the Numbers**

3 excess pounds of carrot cake that I ate to annoy my captain Oliver Wood last year.

14 stupid nicknames the Weasly twins call me (including Kat-itsorus-rex, ect.)

5 failed potions quizzes last term alone

7—average number of times Alicia and Ange squeal daily

6 bludgers I've taken to the head

3 quills I have snapped in anger after an entire transfig. class of trying to get my death glare to actually physically harm Flint

**A/N huhhhh I didn't really like that so much but Katie Bell's awesome so I had to write a story about her. So this is probably going to end up as a KBOW but I'm not certain yet. Input (as in reviews) would be completely awesome && I'll make the other chapters way longer I juust want to see if you guys can point out anything really obvious I need to change. AND NOW FOR MY DISCLAIMER... dundunDUN.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own katie bell, hogwarts, basically anything mentioned in here, and the katie bell by numbers was a copy off of briget jones' diary (awesome movie) **

**claimer: but i DO own the crazy relatives from Alaska (I have a bunch)**


	2. Hem Hem

**August 30th a.k.a. Hogwarts Express Hell **

Today I woke up early to finish up my last minute packing. I was pretty much torn by giddyness at the prospect of seeing my friends all day everyday and the sadness at leaving behind a summer vacation of sleeping late and no homework. I was tossing my robes and textbooks into my trunk when Kitely, my brown-speckled owl named for the maker of chocolate frogs--don't ask it was the twins' idea, dive bombed into my window with a painful sounding 'splat!'.

I chuckled evily (the kind of gulity laugh you use when you can't help but snicker at quidditch practice when someone falls off their broom) and jogged over to open the window for my newly bruised owl. Kitely wobbled drunkenly and managed to teeter over to my bed before collapsing, where I greedily snatched up the letter he carried. I read the first sentance and skipped to the signature:

_So I was thinking we'd meet at compartment 23. Oh, and bring money. The twins said they can't afford to buy us anything. Saving up for some stupid scheme, I expect. Oh well. _

_Love, __Ange_

Stuffed the note into my jean pocket for future reference -- like when the compartment number drops out of my feeble short term memory-- and headed to the car where Dad was waiting to drop me off at station 9 and three quarters.

The station was a swarm of half grown wizards and witchs all of whom I at least half recognized. Besides the first years of course. Watching those innocently nervous 11-year-olds reminds me of my very first trip to station 9 and three quarters.

I was scared and unsure if this entire "magic-thing" was real or some elabrite joke. Like a reality TV show that duped kids into believeing some stupid lie and then brodcasted their stupidity for the entire world to point and laugh at,while they sat on their couches stuffing popcorn into their mouths. I was busy eye-balling that station for hidden cameras when I ran into Angleina, who came from a magic family, she set me straight and we have been friends ever since.

OK, flash back over! Back to today. I was surveying the mob-scene for signs of my best friends-- like too red streaks for the twins or a mass of dark ringlets that frame Alica's face-- when I felt a shy tap of my back. I turned to face Harry Potter.

Here I mentally dug up my "Harry File". Harry is two years younger than me with un-nervingly green eyes and black hair that I seriously doubt he combs. He plays seeker on the Griffyndor Quidditch team, where I, myself, hold the position of chaser along with Ange and Alica. I also knew that Harry's best friends were a tall and gangly red head who I recognised as Fred and George's favorite brother (though that never saved him from their panks) and a bushey haired know-it-all named Hermoine Granger who I always stuck up for (despite my loathing for anyone who manages above a P in potions) because she is a fellow muggle-born. But, unquestionably the most important thing about Harry is that he defeated You-Know-Who when he was just a baby by living when he was supposed to die (personnally I don't understand what that did even though Ange has explained it to me douzens of times.) Well, anyways, me and Harry got on pretty well together and several times last year had a laugh at Wood's long winded and melodramatic pep talks.

"Oh, hey Harry."

"Hi Katie. I came with the Weasleys so I thought I'd tell you where Fred and Geogre are. Save you the trouble of savenging the whole station. They're over there trying to convince some first years that Dumbledore quit proffessional wrestling to become head master and that he isn't afraid to use his 'moves' on disobediant 11-year-olds. Personally, I think their just scared that one of them might try to challenge their title as the school's personal pranksters. Steal some of their thunder or something. . ."

I snickered and thanked Harry before heading off where he had pointed me. The two twin gits quickly noticed me and abandoned their audience of gaping-mouthed short people to greet me.

"Hia Kates!"

"Hi guys. Good holidays?"

"Well, as good as a holiday where Percy is mentioned (and being an even greater prick than usual) can be," answered George.

"How 'bout you, Katie?" was Fred (I'm actually pretty much always right about who is who after 5 years of friendship.)

"Uh, OK. I was just scared that maybe the last 5 years was just some weird dream and the entire magical world came out of my slightly demented mind and now I'm condemed to a life of Muggle-ness. And oh, crap now we have to walk into the wall. God, no many how many times I do this it always looks soooo freaking solid!"

The twins snorted and George offered to go first while Fred would go last because if I was left alone I might chicken out and never make it through. So, when it was my turn I sucked in a deep breath and tried to look confident as I walked briskly towards the apparently solid wall. Half way throught not only did my nerve start to break, but my deep breath started to come out of me in a weird kind of squeeky sound. This made Fred crack up behind me but it was better than last year when I actually had to repeat it 3 times before mustering the courage. What ever hapened to brave Griffindor??

When I made it through the barior where the wall became a saparate station I imediately ran into Oliver Wood, my quidditch captain. Apparently he and George (the other genius) had decided to chat about this year's team. . ._right infront of the gate_! Damn stupid jocks. Oh, wait I'm considered the jockiest girl in the school. Hmm ok: damn jocky guys. (Who I sort of happen to be friends with.)

This collision knocked me down whereas Oliver (who was 6 feet tall with a very muscular but not bulky build and apparently felt like a big rock when you run into him) barely flinched.

"Hi Katie! We were just talking about the team! Chasers, actually. What do you think about faking pocession?" said Oliver, who apparently as uncontious of other's injuries as last year, before he reached a hand down to help me up.

But before I could grasp my quidditch-obcessed captain's hand Fred came barging through the barior where he tripped over me (as I was still lounging on the ground) and flew into Oliver. Much to my juvenile "I-got-hurt-first-so-he-deserves-to-too" satisfaction Oliver stumbled back this time (apparently Fred's heavier than me) and looked mildly shaken.

Apparently Fred was also rather pleased with himself (probably glad to get back at Oliver after all of those extremely crazy, win-or-die-trying practices) because he had a grin on his face as he pulled me up, saying cockily "My fair lady", and later offered no apology to Oliver.

"OK, guys lets get a move on and find that compartment Angelina said. . .23, I think. .. because as entertaining as watching the whole school trample into Katie and Oliver would be I don't want the train to leave without us. Remember when Ron and Harry destroyed Dad's car after getting left behind?" George suggested before he and Fred cracked up, obsorbed in their gleeful memory of Ron's red-enough-to-match-his-hair face as he and Harry were dragged into the Grand Hall by Snape (who looked particularly murderous, I might add.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing I heard as Fred propped open the door to compartment 23 before being swamped in a massive hug that came from my littlest friend (how she manages to wrap you up when she's so dang tiny I'll never know) was a high pitched but happy yelp from Ange. And my "littlest friend" as I so oddly just refered to her is, of course, Alica.

As Alica moved so that Ange could hug me too I heard Fred mumble something about "not hugging him half as often." I was the only one who heard and cracked up in mid-hug and when Ange released me I hugged him myself telling him that he would have to make do with my hugs. This brightened him up consderably and we were sharing several canarie creams and chocolate frogs when we heard a rough pound on the wall of our compartment and Lee Jordan's uniquely cordial voice acompanyed with some grunts which we all automatically atributed to the less-than-brainy Slytherins.

"Oh, what has our charming but somewhat mentally incompitant friend got himself into?" asked Fred in a tone that sweet old women used at tea parties before he and his twin pressed their ears to the compartment wall (Or at least I think its the tone sweet old women use at tea parties. I've never been to a tea party and I don't think I know any sweet old women. Unless of course Twany's class counts. I mean she isn't exactly young and she does have quite a lot of tea, but sweet?)

I strained my ears hard to hear the muffled voices.

"Why hullo gents!" Lee said in mock cheerfullness. Or he could actually be cheerful (you can never tell with Lee.)

"What are you up to?" said some stupid, blockheaded Slytherin. _What an original intimidating question guys. _

Obviously undaunted, Lee replyed, " Oh, thought I'd look in on some friends. . .have a good laugh about how Griffyndor slaughtered Slytherin last year for the cup. . . you know, just the usual."

Hearing about last year's victory made me grin, even though I was scared for my friend's life. Fred, George and Oliver gingerly hopped up and flung open the door followed closely by the rest of us, before the situation could elevate any.

"Ah, Lee! Yes, we thought we heard your voice." said Fred with an inapropriately large grin for the situation.

"Just telling these fine blokes our plans, were you?" said George with an identical grin as he gesture to the Slytherins who turned out to be Finch and two of his random minions who I regonised from the quidditch team.

I looked over at Oliver who was visably trying not to laugh because it had been Finch (Slytherin captain) to whom Lee mentioned our victory. I surveyed Finch and his dry, badly-in-need-of-lotion face was, indeed, a particular shade of purple from Lee's coment, followed by Oliver's appearance. I also started to laugh uncontrolably and wasn't as considerate as Oliver so I made no attempt to hide it.

"What's so funny, Bell?" asked Finch who was still atempting a rough-guy atitude, though his purple face and slightly cracked voice ruined it entirely and his words started me onto a new wave of snorts.

Oliver apparently saw I was in no condition to answer and was obviously having a hard time containing his satisfaction with last year so he spoke for me: "Well, I expect she's laughing at the color of your face (a sort of light maroon) in need of lotion by the way, too, and the way your voice is cracking like a 13-year-old's after their first wet dream."

At this everyone joined me in laughing and we pulled Lee into the compartment while Finch sputtered in indignation and his minions looked as if they were thinking of posting their resimes to find more suitable employment. Hmmm... that makes me wonder exactly what their resemes would look like.. . Probably something a little like this:

**Large, but stupid brutes looking for a new pure blood, evil leader to think for us**

**Talents:**

**1. Looking menacing**

**2. Following prementioned leader no matter how stupid they sound**

**3. Making everyone in our vicinidy look smart by comparison**

Maybe I'll post it on for them.

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful. Oliver balthered on about quidditch while we nodded and pretended to listen. The twins licked the "Muggle candy" gummy bears I had got for them and tried to make them stick to the ceiling. And of course we all practiced our Snape impersonations which (strangely enough) Angelina is the best at. Who knew my pretty, athletic best friend had such odd hidden talents. (Though, odd as that talent is, I can't help but be insanely jealous. I mean what if we got some some polyjuice potion, tyed up the real Snape and had Ange act the part? Oh, the posibilities...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later the train haulted abruptly which caused the little (both short and slight) Alica to be fulng from her seat into George's lap which cause George to smirk and mutter something about "animal magnetism" to Oliver until Alica set him straigh with a playful (but still I imagine hard) slap.

I was still laughing about this episode when we filed out of the large, black train and were pushed by Hagrid into the nearest carrage.

"Ever wonder what pulls these things?" I ask to no one inparticular.

"Yeah, almost like something out of the Twighlight Zone," said Fred in a fake '50s anouncer voice which caused George to break into the "oooooooooooooo" sound affects.

"Shut up, you two," said Ange dismisably,"It really is a bit odd when you think about it."

"Oh, don't mind it. It like asking what pulls brooms up into the air -- its just some cookey magic," said Oliver.

"Wow, wayda prove your amasing ability of relating anything to quidditch," I said sarcastically and watched as Oliver broke into a sheepish grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall was as grand as ever with the ceiling plastered with a perfect imitation of the night sky. We headed over to Griffyndor table and sat by Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie. The sorting wasn't as interesting as it once was, I mean come on this is my 6th year. I've watched the same rutine 5 years running. Random 11-year-olds who are nothing to me now but jumbled names and faces that are pretty darn close to the ground join our table and later these names beggin to mean something to me and the faces get closer in height to mine. Bor-ing. So I watched as Harry allowed Fred and George try on his glasses. Pretty entertaining really. They almost look. . .smart. Wow. I mean the twins are people smart, and prank smart, quidditch smart, and inventing smart. . .definately not book smart. Let's just leave it at that.

Next came Dumbledore's speech. I sat up straighter for this -- they're always entertaining. But just as his twinkling blue eyes looked down at us fondly and he began in a relaxed voice to welcome us back, a short and squat woman who I judged rightly to be the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher interupted him with an annoyingly and slickly sweet cough. It was a cutesy, little girly cough that seemed strange coming from a rough and pug-faced woman. _hem hem_. Like that. I don't know exactly what about that cough infuriated me but, well, what ever the reason it did.

She then stood up, almost pushing our head master aside and began to talk about "ministry-aproved" something or other. I zoned out quicky enough but I heard Hermoine Granger explain to Harry and Ron that it meant that that the Ministry was interfearing with Hogwarts.

Scary thought really. I could be walking down the hall one day and run into Fuge. What a nightmare.

I'm in my dorm now and Ange and Alica are already snoring (they both claim they don't snore! Sheesh, what a joke.) Better get some sleep so I'm not a bumbling fool on my first day. Night!

**A/N Wow, my fingers are absolutely numb. Please review and I apologise for any spelling mistakes (my spell checks not working). Hope you liked it and if you don't please tell me why in a review (I'm not that sensative) && now I'm off to apply ice to my poor dead hands!**

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

**cheerio!**


	3. Group Demonic Laugh

**Chapter 3**

**August 31 a.k.a. First Day**

Today was officially the first day of my 6th year. And God on Earth I was tired. Lets just say the whole "Wake up at 6am" reutine doesn't work for me. I prefer the lazy, summer sleep-as-you-go plan (you know, where you sleep till noon and nap from 9pm-1am. So I fell asleep a total of 6 times after my alarm clock went off before I managed to leave the room and even this pathetic accomplishment required Angelina to smack me across the face while Alica giggled and poured the contents of her water bottle out onto the top of my blondie head.

This exilerating start to the day caused me to look rumpled and trampled on as I followed starch-clean Angelina into the Grand Hall for breakfast.

We sat down at the back of Gryiffindor table and were soon joined by the guys who automatically sat down across from us and started shoveling food into their still-yawning mouths.

"You know lately I've been wondering how you lot manage to stay slim when you insist on taking in about a quarter of the food in England every day," Ange questioned with a wrinkled nose while she sipped her orange juice with the extreme dignity she always manages no matter what company she entertains.

"Must be our extraordinary genes which have helped us out in other ways as well," answered George as he winked suggestively at Angelina as Fred laughed through mouthfuls of egg. Alica however looked unamused as she promptly dropped her jelly-smeared knife and set her jaw slightly, staring straight ahead. George quickly realized his mistake (Alicia had always had an obvious soft spot for George) and he quickly dropped his gaze and fingered his silverware nerviously.

"Right..." I said after an uncomfortable silence, " well I need to grab my potions book. Alica, Ange come with me will you?" Alica nodded and sprung up while Ange murmured something close to 'sure' and drained her glass before following us up the stairs.

"Good thinking, Katie. I dunno how much more I could take of Alicia cussing in her head while George tried to melt!" Ange laughed.

"Cussing in my head? I was not! OK, well maybe..." addmited a bright red Alicia.

"Is's fine, darlin'. " I randomly twanged like one of those motherly waitresses who insit on act like they know you. "George obviously likes you, he just doesn't know it yet."

OK, so it was a lame excuse. Everyone knew that George knew Alicia liked him but we were, infact, unsure if he liked her back. See, we never had exact 'evidence' that he felt the same way, but come on how could he_ not _like Alicia? Almost all the other guys at Hogwarts did because of her perfect little china doll looks and her dark brown ringlets that framed her face beautifully and aside from that she had a giggly TV personality that most guys praised as being 'low maitence'.

Alicia shook her head violently and her curls bounced.

"How do you not know if you like someone? George isn't an idiot, Katie. He just doesn't like me."

"Yep. Sure. You're totally on the road to becoming the next cat lady, Lic," said Ange sarcastically.

Just then our conversation was cut short by Fred who appeared out of no where to pull me into Herbology with him. We chose a table near the back of the room and I snatched his schedule out of his robe pocket to compare with my own already rumpled one.

"Holly crap," I said scaning the parchment."We have like everything together this term."

Fred stopped drawing on the table with his quill to have a look.

"Yeah, almost every class. Looks like someones getting a whole lot of Fred this year," he said in what he obviously considered a seductive voice. Fred had always doted on me, but no one could tell if he actually liked me or if it was one of his extended jokes. Of course he went out with other girls (most girls tend to find the twins hopelessly attractive, but I never got what was so romantic about a dung bomb) but they never lasted long.

"More like someone's going to have to do half your homework for you," I countered snidely.

Fred smiled sweetly and decided to drop the subject for fear of losing my homework help services. Then it occured to me - Fred and George tell each other everything (one of those twin things that makes it so impossible for most people to tell them appart.) Fred would know if George liked Alicia.

So throughout the rest of Sprout's normal speech on 'forming new habits' and 'setting new goals' I formed my genius plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class the entire 6th year had a free period, so I slipped away from Fred on the way out of the Herbology classroom and headed toward Charms where I knew Alicia and Angelina would be getting out.

I promtly found them outside the classroom talkng to Lee. Nice use of your free period which was meant for studying guys. I tapped the nearest person on the back and joined their circle and conversation (which was on the possiblitiy of a Filch/ Snape affair. Can you say 'match made in heaven'? Well, actually more like hell. Or more realistically a broom closet.)

I knew I needed to get Alicia and Ange alone to inform them of my plans so I decided to use our code word. In 3rd year Ange decided that we needed a cool code word to let eachother know in public that we needed to have an emergency meeting in the dorm. I had never really got the point of the whole code word thing and always thought that Ange just liked to play the super-agent spy thing, but its times like these that it comes in handy. So I carefuly composed a sentance containing the code word that was still somewhat related to the current discussion.

"So. .. erm. . .this topic makes me hungry. Lets get some _chocolatey coco puffs,_" I said akwardly. Yes, that's right the code word is chocolatey coco puffs, curtoicy of Alicia's demented mind. And, oh God, I had just said that hearing about an affair between two of the most evil, disgusting men I could imagine makes me _hungry_. I am so stupid!

Apparently Lee was thinking the same way.

"Hunry? Um, right. . .and I'm the weird one."

To make matters worse my dimwitted best friends had evidently forgotten about the code name deal because they were surveying me with worried looks.

"Oh, for God's sake! Lee, chocolatey coco puffs was _supposed _be a signal that I need to talk to Ange and Licia alone but it obviously doesn't work when they forget the freaking word!" I was getting a little too used to getting the crazy person look to be civil.

"Ohhhh. I forgot about that," gasped Alicia. "Why do you need us though?"

"WHY WOULD I CALL AN EMERGENCY PRIVATE MEETING IF I COULD TELL YOU NOT IN PRIVATE?" And I'm the blonde one?? "No offense, Lee, but it's a girl thing. You wouldn't care anyway."

"It's fine. I was going to leave to levitate Filch's cat anyway. Play nice girls," said Lee before strutting away to keep in character with the valley-girl accent he put on the last part of his speech.

I dragged my two friends up stairs with me who were still looking half way scared that I might take revenge on them for chosing a code word that forced me to say that hearing about Snape's love life made me hungry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright," I said adressing Ange and Alica who were lounging on their respective beds."Hmm... Hold on. I'm going to need a chalk board."

Ange flicked her wand and muttered some spell I had yet bothered to memorise and Lica's full length mirror transfigured into a large chalk board.

"I love having smart friends." I smirked while Ange bowed from under her quilt.

"OK, people, I'll get to it," I started."What we want to know is if George like Lica, right?" I asked scribbling madly like an evil scientist on the chalk board.

"Right. But how?" asked a newly attentive Alica.

"All in good time my dorklings."

"Dorklings?" said Angelina indignatly but I plowed right over her.

"Now who is the person that George confines everything to?"

There was silence. "People these aren't rhetorical!"

"Oh, right. Fred of course."

"Very good. Now we just need a way to get the loose, happy-go-lucky, non-secretive Fred to let slip exactly how George really feels. Somehow I doubt this will be too difficult."

"Yeah. Fred keeping a secret is kinda like an ant with a pet lion if you know what I mean," said Ange with a smile that can only be acurately described as evil.

"Ummm know we don't know what you mean, Ange, but I think we can all agree that the geist of the situation is this: Fred knows what we want to know, therefore we will know what we want to know soon," I said.

"That was almost as confusing as Ange's metaphor-on-drugs, Katie. Way too many 'know's and stuff but I'm in," said Alica with a hopeful look. Man, I'm going to beat up George if he doesn't like her.

And then we had a group 'evil laugh'. I know that might be a bit odd, but come on you kind of have to after coming up with a diabolically evil plan. (MUHAHAH)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Free peroid ended and I shuffled into Transfig with Alica and we sat down next to Fred who, like usual, was in my class. Since we had no specific get-fred-to-slip plan we had decided to just be as nice to him as possible to put him in a good mood. So I turned to Fred and smiled sweetly while tilting my head just slightly to the right like they tell you to do in your school picture. Apparently my pose didn't have the desired affect because Fred choked back a laugh and snorted inmpressively at the same time.

"Um, Katie, you look like one of those angel candle things. You know? Where they stick a wick on the head of an angel and watch it burn. Only slightly demented because instead of innocent you have more of the expression of a choir singer whose foot keeps getting stepped on but they have to keep that fakey simile.. . Yeah. . ."

What an imagination that boy has. ..

"Oh stuff it."

Yes, my response slightly deviated from the be-nice-to-stupid-red heads plan but come on! I had just been compared to a demented angle candle.

It didn't really matter anyway because Fred just snickered and turned (for the first time in his life) to listen to McGonigal.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N Right. . .well I know that my story's really really weird right now and its under kbow but Oliver's not even mentioned in this chapter and all of that. But this weird alica/george thing will tie in to Oliver. Comprende? NOW FOR MY REVIEW SHPEEL!!!!**

**You know those commercials where they say " it only takes a dollar a day to feed a starving family"?**

**Well this is even simpler: It only takes 15 seconds to make my day so happy that I skip around schools singing until my friends say 'Stop it! We can't bring you anywhere anymore!'**

**and you know how to use those 15 seconds? BY REVIEWING!!!! part-ay! and 1 more thing : reviewers get to virtual hug any HP character of their choice. (isn't bribery great??)**


	4. OC 2

**September 1st a.k.a. Misson is a Go**

Today was the first official day of Plan STAGS (Sabatoge Twin And Get Secret). We woke up bright and early, no not to finish our plans, but to straighten Ange's hair and pick out the best shades of eye shadow (yes, I know, typical girl move). Ange drew the iron slowly down her long new-ly unbraided hair and smiled wickedly.

"Just the second day back, and already we're acting like characters from that demented muggle-show you showed me, Kat. What was it? MC? Or?" I laughed while Ange made progressively worse guesses on the name of a two letter TV show.

"Nice try, but it's called the OC, and being a drama queen is fun."

"True," she said reasonably.

Alicia looked up from using her wand to apply enormous globs of marcara.

"Do you think I'm over doing the eye liner? I mean I like a lot of it, but do you get a strong urge to check my wrists to see if I'm cutting?"

"Ummm a bit. Don't worry, honey. You're just worried about George, but really you shouldn't be. Way too many guys like you."

She smiled thoughtfully and nodded slightly before shouting _OK, LETS GO! _and skipping down to breakfast leaving me and Ange to scurry behind her with Ange still fingering her now-glimmering hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must say I felt a bit shabby sitting with by hair in a messy ponytail and my uniform crinckled, but one of the benefits of sitting between Fred and George is most definately that by them you always look compartively normal. Right now George was seeing how many times he could clap before catching the biscuit that he had just chucked straight up, while Fred was licking each of his peanutbutter covered fingers while attempting to talk to me at the same time.

". . .and do you know what the wanker did, Katie? He gave my potion a T and said that even my past performance had not prepared him for this abomination. Bet he never realized that I had charmed the blackboard to show directions to washing hair, instead of to the Sleeping Drought, whenever he turnned his back to it. . . " Fred happily related his first prank of the term to me through loud smacks as he personally cleaned his fingers.

I laughed a bit too long and a bit overly loud to butter Fred up for later today when I would be confronting him on George's feelings for 'Lica. Angelina and Alica had insisted that I ask because I was closest to Fred and George. This inconvience of being labled as "The Girl to ask For all things Weasly-Twin" had come from far too many summers spent at the Burrow, and annoying girls were always asking me to 'hook them up' with one or the other red-haired disaster.

Just then Oliver slid into the seat by Lica who was now discreatly (or so she thought) eyeing George. I scanned Oliver's hands. Ah-ah! Tell tale blisters from clutching his broomstick through flight graced his palms. He also was munching a power bar reserved for the health/sports obcessed population.

"Greetings, Captain, " said Fred in the voice of a landing martian while giving a half sloppy, half exaggerated solute.

Oliver disregarded him and turned to the rest of us. "Practice starts at 6 pm today, the entire team from last year got carried over so there will be no need for tryouts, though if you lot haven't been flying and it shows there's a lot of 4th years anchous for your spots." Suddenly his serious face cracked into a smile. "I was checking out the load of scum Flinch is recructing and we'll kick their arses again!"

Then he rose and left amid Lee and Fred's excited whoops.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast ended and we all rose and began to disperse to our various classes. Ange and Alica pulled me aside before I could follow Fred into our studyhall with the Slytherins.

"Ask him there. It's the perfect oppertunity. You and Fred will be the only Griffindors."

"How do I ask?" I said suddenly nervous. This was beggining to feel like I was about to ask Fred out -- all alone, touchy question, dramatic situation, sweaty palms.

"I don't know. Fred loves you, just be nice and say its for George's own good that we know how he feels."

I still was unconvinsed. Alica looked at me pleadingly.

"Please? For me?"

The 'please' was what did it. What a manipulator that girl is. . .Well, anyway I nodded with finality and entered the Library where Binn's was suppervising (or sleeping through) our studyhall. I went over to sit by Fred in the far table behind a bookshelf, careful to avoid comeing close to the clumps of Slytherins who were laughing evilly under their breath while hunched over their parchment pretending to study.

"Hia, Katie," said Fred cheerfully as I sat down. "I was beginning to think that you were skipping and I was going to be the only non-slimy git in this class."

I grinned. "Not even I am evil enough to leave you with _that_ lot."

At the sound of my voice Binns gerked suddenly in mid snore and stared blankly for a couple of seconds with the expression of someone who just got off at the wrong bus stop before quickly telling us off for_ not using our alloted achademic time wisely. _

"Really how he can lecture us on how to spend our time when he uses every waking moment boring poor second years to death, I don't know," Fred muttered, but pulled out a bit of parchment for us to write notes on.

**Don't look now, Bell, but I'm pretty sure Montag is checking you out.**

_Pshhh, as if. I have pretty much the dirtiest blood in the school according to him._

**Whatever**

_Fine I'll look. . .OH CRAP! You're right. Bloody hipocrates. _

**Couldn't agree more.**

_Hey, listen Fred this might seem a little odd but-_

**Yes Katie. I've been thinking for some time now that we should bring our relationship to the next level. . . **

_Oh, shut up you dunce. This isn't about us. _

**Well, don't tell me you like Mr. Quidditch Nazi, or _Lee!_**

_No, no, NO! OK, I'll just say it plainly: Does George like Alica?_

**You like my twin? That is cold, Bell!**

_No, Lic does though. _

**Ohhhh**

_Yeah._

**Right. . well that is classified information.**

_Please??_

**No**

_It's for George's own good!_

**No**

_Pl-_

**No**

_Fine!_

I turned in my seat so that my back was toward Fred and gave an exagerated _hmph_. Then I realized that my new position gave me a clear sight of Montag learing at me. This made me yelp and I turned back to Fredso fast that I knocked over his potions book while Binns grunted in sleep once more.

Fred chuckled in a low tone and smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had barely stepped out of studyhall when Angelina and Alica harrassed me.

"What did he say???"

"Wouldn't tell me," I grumbled.

"Are you serious?"

"Ummm yeah."

"Well how did you ask?"

"I just asked him."

"Katie! You should have, I don't know, seduced it out of him!"

"Wow, great friends I have."

Alica sighed.

"Well, it's OK, Katie. We'll just have to try something else."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later In the Dorm. . . **

I have officially been demoted from leader of mission S.T.A.G.S. Infact it is no longer even called mission S.T.A.G.S. anymore. Ange (who took over) has now dubbed it 'Mission OC take 2' or OC2 for short. All I can say is no more dramatic TV shows for Ange. But even the replacement of my beautiful name I can stand, if Ange had not jacked my blackboard.

. . .But she had.

And she was now strutting infront of it in a WAY less acurate immitation of a mad scientist than mine. Seriously, what a waste!

"If there is one thing I have learned from 6 years of associating with the Weaslys it is this: They are jealous people." Ange accented each word of the last part with a loud rap on my precious board.

"Therefore we set up a situation that would make George jealous if and only if he likes short happy one over there," Ange pointed toward Lica who typically giggled.

"But who do we use? Which boy?" Alica asked.

" Well there isn't really a shortage of options..." Ange was right; Lic had an entire army of ex-boyfriends.

"Yes, but we need someone George sees with Alica," I offered.

"Right."

We were blurting out random names none of which seemed appropriate when we heard a knock on the staircase meaning a boy had to speak to one of us, but obviously couldn't climb the staircase.

"We're busy! Who is it?" Ange shouted rudely, irritated at being interupted.

"Just your beloved captain reminding you of tonights practice," Oliver called up sarcastically.

The three of us stared at eachother blankly. . .

"Of course! Oliver!" I exclaimed.

"Why did we not think of that? I mean really! Quidditch practice is the perfect place to make George jeolous. And with half of the girls in the school being in love with Oliver it would be soooo believeable!" Ange yelped excited that her plan was falling into place perfectly.

We both turned to Lica, after all she gets the final OK, seeing as how she was going to have to be all over him. Her mouth slowly broke into a malevolent grin.

"He's _perfect._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quidditch Practice**

On the walk to Quidditch Practice Lic cracked her back while chugging a waterbottle she had filled with orange juice. She informed us in a bussiness-like way that she was preparing herself for major flirting. This sent Ange into a fit of giggles and she managed to smack into Cedric Diggory who fell backwards while Ange was left unscathed, but appologised anyway.

As we walked away Ange muttered: "Why can't I like guys like Cedric? Here_ I_ trample _him _and he appologises! Really. . ."

In the locker room we helped Lic apply more makeup even though its rediculous to attempt to look good during practice.

"There, beautiful!" said Ange after finishing up Lic's blush. "Now remember -- no oggling George under any surcimstances!"

"Hey! I don't do that! . . . Do I?"

We left her question unanswered as we jogged out onto the pitch. There was a light sprinkle of rain and the air felt crisp and moist. Though most people discribed this weather as 'grey' and 'bleak', I loved it.

"Listen up team. . ." Oliver fell into his usual pre-season speach and I let my attention wander. Alica was already getting right to work by flashing flirtatious smiles at our captain who inturn looked uncomfortable and yet pleased and kept missing words in his speach. George looked a bit flustered as opposed to the easy comfort that all Weaslys usually ommitted and he occasionally glanced at Lic oddly. Harry was rolling his emerald green eyes at the length of the talk and moved closer to me to murmur 's_ome things never change'. _

Finally Oliver fell silent and instructed us to go fly laps.

As we mounted our brooms Ange whispered _good job_ to Lic before kicking off into the sky. Through the laps Alica continued flashing her famously dazzeling smile at Oliver and giggling picturesquly. I noted a bit of an uncharacteristic scowl on George's face.

Next we partnered up for passes and Fred quickly yanked me over to the far side of the pitch. I relaised we were in trouble the moment I saw his face; it was dead serious. I am among the few people in the world who have ever seen Fred serious and it's a bit troubling when it happens. Usually the only thing that can suck the jokes out of him is hurt friend or family. Then his voice tenses and his face hardens. Like it was now.

"What are you up to?"

"Umm nothing." Yes, I am aware that that was the stupidest of all stupid answers, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Hmmm. So Lic suddenly decided that she was madly in love with Oliver?" I really, really, really hate sarcasm.

"Maybe. Seems like it."

"Katie. Anne. Bell. What is going on?"

"Erm. . .I think Lic is trying to get over George." Suprisingly Fred seemed to buy that.

"Oh, well, I guess. You'd tell me if it was anything else, right?"

Before you read my response I want you to know that I am NOT in the practice of lieing to my bestfriends. These were special circumstances! Not that I don't feel terribly though. . .

"Yeah, erm, sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Practice**

When practice ended Oliver was giving Lic special help while she continued to smile, giggle, and compliment him lavishly. Oliver looked confused. George looked pissed off and stomped off the pitch when Oliver blew his whistle one last time releasing us. And Fred was eyeing me duubiously.

In the locker room Lic was delighted.

"Did you _see_ how red he was when I pulled the grass out of Olivers hair?" Ange and I nodded our accent and Alica beamed. "Oh I'm so glad he likes me. . "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of us were lounging in the common room by the fire later that night. Lic was still hyper-actively happy and it was very entertaining to watch her spontaniously break into smiles.

Just then we heard a slight bang and George walked in. Both of the twins were rather good looking (I'd never think of them like that though) but George looked desheveled. He and Fred had always worn fraying hand-me-downs but they always pulled them off nicely and atleast looked neat. Now George had never bothered to change out of his Quidditch robes and his hair looked slightly matted and most disturbingly his eyes were cold.

"Hi, Alica," he said, ignoring me and Ange."Couldn't help noticing that there's something between you and Oliver. Well done. Hope you two are happy."

His voice was cold and flat then he walked upstairs into the boys dorm and Alica looked like a ghost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N wow that ended on a serious note. (dundunDUN) hmm that was really sad. well it will get better next chapter.**

**A couple breif notes:**

**1. Yes, I am aware that this was not a funny chapter. It was actually pretty dark but still stick with me, please!**

**2. I know that the years are VERY screwed up. I just addapted the orriginal order and years and ages a bit (don't hurt me for messing with JK's brilliance please) **

**3. TO MY REVIEWERS: THANK YOU!!!!!!! YOU LOT ARE OFFICIALLY MY IDOLS! SERIOSLY YOU ARE AMASING! (they should put you on the M-azing bar commericals lol) Sorry I haven't had much time so I havent been able to review your stories but I definately want to check out your work! Oh and lovve your pennames. lol. I'm thinking og changing mine. **

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Review!!!! (please???)**


	5. Tired of Chocolate?

Chapter 5

**September 1 (Night) a.k.a. The Night I Got Sick of Chocolate**

There are very many ways to describe last night. You could call it the night George took Alica's feelings and ran them over repeatedly with a steamroller untill they were squished like a big messy feeling-pancake. Or the night when I defied the laws of the universe by actually turning down chocolate after being forcably stuffed with it by Ange who brought it to comfort Lic. Or maybe the night that Alica was perfectly sillent as she took huge bites of dark chocolate while staring blankly at Ange who was trying to cheer her up with stories that really weren't that funny.

"And then he said _I'm not a gopher, I'm a hedge hog!_" Ange finished with a big fake smile on her face.

Alica blinked and closed her mouth on a considerable chunk of a massive chocolate bar.

Ange leaned in close to me a whispered: "The stories aren't working! What do I do?"

I fought back the temptation to tell her to stand in the corner with the lamp shade on her head because she was making it worse. I instead told her that maybe stories weren't a good idea at the moment and we should just talk to her.

Of course Ange rejected this idea imediately.

"She doesn't need to talk about it, Katie. She needs a distraction! God, don't go all mushy-gushy, touchy-feely on me..." Ange trailed off as she rummaged through the closet for this _distraction. _

"Aha!" Ange emerged from the closet (dislodging a stack of magazines in the process) brandishing two 6-packs of Fire Whiskey.

Alica looked up, slightly interested.

"No, absolutely not," I tried feebly to put my foot down. The last thing Alica needs is a killer hangover/ drunken party binge.

Ange was about to whine back to me in protest when Lic answered in a steally voice: "Give it here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 3 am when Alica got really drunk. Drunk as in her face a smeared with chocolate, her T-shirt was stained with stray sips of Fire Whiskey and she was mumbling loudly about how George could go to hell because she like Roger Davies (an ex)'s eyes better.

"George's are just blue...But Roger, his are _blue_, blue. You know?"

Right...

"Sure Alica. _Blue_, blue." Ange supplied, still confident in her plan.

"Ange, this isn't good! We need to get Lic to sleep now," I said as Alica made out with her old teddy bear, Mr. Wubbles.

"Hmmm...I guess this means Alica is a slutty drunk. Good to know.." Ange muttered, obviously distracted.

"Ugh! Whatever! I give up...might as well get a picture of Lic getting it on with Mr. Wubbles," I said pulling out my cell phone camera.

And thus I come to the last of many ways to describe last night -- The night Alica got smashed and made out with a cherished stuffed animal infront of a camera.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**September 2nd a.k.a. The Consequences of Underage Drinking (and no, this is not health class people!)**

This morning I woke up on the floor with Ange spralled out to my left and Alica collapsed on Mr. Wubbles groaning softly. Wonderful... I nudged Ange awake none-too-gently with my purple sock covered foot before standing to wake Alica.

"Alica? Honey? You need to get up now." I said quietly while brushing stray chocolate from her face and disentangling her from Mr. Wubbles.

"Muuufflllllllll..."

Wow, that really worked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later I had managed to drag Ange and the still groaning Alica downstairs for breakfast. We were a bit late and for once I was the neatest one (Muhaha! Finally!). Angelina was completly wiped out and sat with her head down and eyes closed, without even the energy to yell at Lee as he tried his daily discreat-arm-over-her-shoulder trick.

I sat Alica down while she complained about the bright lights and loud noises and set some toast and eggs infront of her.

"Fork..." I instructed, pushing the previously mentioned untensle into her hand. "Eat."

And what do I get in return?

"Katie don't yell!"

I looked around at the rest of the table. George was glaring at the table cloth, refusing to look anywhere near Alica (not that having the boy you like see you hung over is the best event imaginable.) Fred looked uncomfotable with the tension and Lee was still sitting smugly with his arm around Ange.

I was moving Alica's jaw in eforts to make her eat when Oliver came over.

"Hi guys...uh...what happened here?"

"Hmm. Well for reasons that I cannot reveal George is mad at Alica and that made her depressed and then brilliant Ange got her drunk as a distraction and stayed up all night watching her sexually asault a teddy bear and now Alica's hung over, Ange is asleep, George is about to explode into angry Weasly twin dust and Lee has his arm around Ange without geting smacked." I answered in a long, complex blur.

"Did you get that?" asked Fred with a weak smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Potions**

I hate potions. I hate the greasy slime ball of a teacher, I hate the hugely vauge book directions, and I hate anything that "should achieve a blueish-violet glow after being cobined with copped salamander guts" ingeneral.

Fred (my potions partner extrodinare) stirred our green Growth Sirum with such enthusiasm that our neighbor, Colin Creavy, was splashed and broke out in boils all over his arm.

"Weasley, Bell, if I was not mildly amused by Creavy's whimpers you would have detentionbut considering the enjoyable circumstances carry on," Snape said with a twisted grin.

"Sorry about that, Colin," I said trying not to laugh.

"Hey Katie, why isn't this magenta?" asked Fred as he leaned over me to look at my book.

"I dunno. Did you add the newts?"

"Uh, I think. What did the book say about them again?"

"Here," I pointed. "_Slice five newts and add them while stirring counter clockwise."_

"Dang, I think I only did four. Too late now. But don't worry -- I have food coloring." Fred yanked a small box labled_ Quality Food Coloring_ out of his robes and proceded to add a couple drops of the specific colors.

"Brilliant. So thats how you passed last year."

"Yup. So Katie... are you ever going to enlighten me on why Alica was drooling over Woody yesterday when we all know she can't resist my handsom twin?"

"I better not. You'd tell George."

"True. but you can always tell Uncle Feddy anything," Fred said with an exagurated grin.

"Never do that again in public and no."

"Is that a hint that you want to go some place private with me, Katiekins?" Fred smirked

"Shut up and slice the gilly weed."

**A/N That was a short/bad chappie, I know but I had huge block and just needed to get something out there. Sorry for the obese, overweight update wait and thanks to reviewers: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine (wow this is getting depressing...)**

**Note on underage drinking: Alica is a naughty naughty child for getting completely smashed and I do not advocate underage drinking. . . you've got to say its fun to write though! **

**Sorry for all typos! I am dislexic and spell check isn't working therefore I am a grammar disaster (yay being able to blame something)**

**REVIEWS WOULD TOTALY ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Mother Hen ness!

**September 3rd a.k.a. When All Hell Breaks Loose **

Today was always going to be a little awkward. After all, George and Alicia are having an unofficial fight and won't so much as sit within 15 cubic feet of each other. Besides this, Oliver is about as confused as he can be. Poor guy can't function out of a Quidditch environment, let alone understand why Alicia was in love with him for one practice, George glares at him, and Fred, Lee, Ange, and I keep sighing. Yep, Oliver Wood is one confused Scotsman. I bet he wouldn't know how to fasten a kilt right now.

But things really got weird at lunch. Fred and I had excused ourselves saying that we were studying in the library. And, yes, I suppose we were sitting in the library. And, yes, we had our books out, but we most definitely were not studying. (Note to self: that sounded a bit like we were well. . . you know. . .which we weren't!) In fact, we were just hiding from our crazy, tension-filled table. Yes, I feel bad for leaving Ange, but she has Lee and he's normal. . . well relatively normal. We were sitting in a table as far as possible from Madame Pince and sneaking fries from the plate we hid under Fred's sweater on the table. Luckily enough, Madame Pince was too busy terrifying a group of first years to notice our violation of the "NO FOOD IN LIBRARY" rule.

"I'll go get some ketchup," Fred announced, slipping from his seat. "Fries are a bloody waste without."

"K."

Just as soon as Fred slipped out of view, someone else stumbled in. It was Harry Potter and he looked like a lost little puppy.

"Er. . . hi, Katie," he said as he slid into Fred's vacated chair.

Poor boy can face Voldemort, but still can't master the English language and half of what I hear him say is "um", "er" or the ever-famous "uh." Usually that kind of reserved personality annoys me a bit, or makes me anxious, but in Harry it just triggered my mother-hen behavior.

"Hey, Harry! What's up?" I asked, nudging the hidden plate of food towards him.

Harry chuckled and took a fry. "Nice method you've got going there."

"Yup, pretty much the only way to sneak food into the library and believe me, I have experience."

He laughed again but seemed a bit tense.

"Something wrong?" I asked. I probably sounded like a mother routinely asking the obvious motherly questions, but could I help it? He's just so cute and shy seeming! Which is why I was completely unprepared for his answer.

"Well, kind of. . . I was looking for you, actually," he looked down. "Because I was wondering if you might want to go to Hogsmead with me."

Wow, that was unexpected.

". . . Sure, Harry. I'd love that."

Here I took a short mental break to evaluate my life.

1. I was currently hiding from my best friends

2. My lunch was a plate of fries snuck into the library by yours truly

3. I am beginning to understand what Lee Jordan says with his mouthful

4. The only one I talk to anymore seems to be Fred-bloody-Weasly

5. I am a pathetic single

6. And now, because of number 5, I had agreed to a date with someone I have motherly feelings for._ MOTHERLY FEELINGS_!

Well, now that that's over and done with.

"Great! Brilliant! Meet you in the Common Room at 2 p.m. Sunday?" Harry seemed genuinely happy, which made me feel somewhat better.

"Right. See you then."

"Oh, I've got to go. Bye, Katie." He turned to leave.

"Bye," I said and he turned around to flash me a grin.

Hmm. Maybe it won't be that bad after all. Harry was pretty cute and gentlemanly, if a bit awkward. I was pondering this and chewing fries when Fred returned.

**"**Hey, Freddy?"

"Yeah?" he asked while squirting the ketchup.

"Will you be completely honest with me?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I just agreed to a date with Harry, who makes me feel like a freaking mother hen and now I'm even thinking it won't be bad at all. Am I at an all time low?"

"All time low?! I mean, yeah, that's pretty bad, but think of all the other times! Like when you threw up last year in Transfiguration and it was _purple!_ Come on? Who throws up purple? What were you eating? Oh, and then that time we were playing Hufflepuff in second year and you fell off your broom because you were too busy staring deeply into Cedric's eyes to play?Or then in 4th when-"

I cut him off with a smack.

"Oh, don't even go there! And besides, this is making me feel even wore about my life! God, Fred!" I got up a began to pack my stuff.

**"**Aw, Kates! I'm just kidding with you! You know that. Just think of it like this: you are dating Harry-bloody-boy-who-lived-Potter! Anyone would kill for that. Heck, I'm a guy and I'd be proud of it!"

I laughed. "Alright, don't get me wrong, I didn't say yes to date a celebrity, but it does feel kind of nice. Bragging rights, you know?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After Arithmacy walking to the Dormitory**

Angelina also seemed to think it was something to brag about.

"Think about it! In 20 years if your husband doesn't treat you right you can just threaten to run off with the savior of the Wizarding world! And besides, Harry's a year younger, but he's definitely cute."

**"**Yeah, I've got to agree with you there. " I laughed.

"But wasn't Fred upset? I mean it seems like he likes you."

"Fred? Hah, no! We're just very good friends."

"I'm good friends with him too, but I don't spend every waking moment glued to him."

"No, how could you when all you do is talk to Lee?"

"Hey-!" Ange started to shout in protest, but stopped abruptly when we entered the Common Room.

On the couch, snogging, were Alicia and Roger Davies (apparently she let him in.) George was in the corner glaring daggers while Fred and Lee tried to help him laugh it off.

"Wow. So Roger. . . again?"

"Yeah," said Ange. "I guess she really meant it when she was talking about his eyes."

"Huh?"

"You know. When she was drunk."

"Oh. Oh yeah." I said vaguely recalling a almost comatose Alicia ranting about Roger's eyes.

"Well at least we don't have to think up anymore stupid plans to get her and George together."

"Yeah. Right. There's a bright side!" I said sarcastically.

**A/N That was officially my least favorite chapter of the whole story. P. I'm sorry for that and the long update but I had severe writer's block and it was either this chapter or no chapter, lol. But review anyway! PLEASE? HAVE A HEART!!!! **

**Ok, enough histrionics. **

**And its about time I have some thankyous!**

**Thank you to the following people for being incredibly awesome and reviewing:**

**Nikki or Ara.**

**Butterball**

**Foolish Fish**

**Cool Cucumber**

**Reader-Writer**

**i'mnotcrazy**

**anonymous crank (BTW, if your going to leave a anonymus review this has to be the BEST name to do it under, lol)**

**paper-mate2**

**Ethell**

**&&**

**Lady Catriona-Arre**


	7. Katie Germs!

September 4th A

**September 4th A.K.A. Katie Germ Infestation**

Alicia pointedly refused to discuss George the night we found her snogging Roger Davies face off in the Common Room. She worked her hair into a ponytail and sighed heavily before giving us very unsatisfactory answers to our questions. How did it happen, Ange wanted to know. Alicia answered that Roger had sat by her in Transfiguration. When I probed further we heard that he had been very sweet and Alicia didn't want to get into it further. When I finally broke down and asked if she was back with Roger to forget about George, Alicia glared, turned out the light and settled roughly into bed.

The past couple days were hardly an improvement. Alicia was slowly slipping away from Angelina and me. At first it was little things like walking to classes with Roger and partnering with Cho Chang and her other Ravenclaw friends. Later she began sneaking into the Ravenclaw Common Room at night instead of playing twister with Fred and me. Finally she had begun eating at the Ravenclaw table, sitting comfortably between Roger and Cho.

She was still perfectly friendly with us of course. She would fool around at Quidditch practice and gossip with Angelina and me in our room, but it wasn't the same. She was always slipping off to her new friends. I think Ange said it best in Potions one day: We were the ugly old block dolls that the 6-year-old abandoned in favor of a brand new set of Barbie dolls. Alicia wanted to play with the new dolls, but didn't quite have the heartlessness to throw us away.

While you'd expect for George to take this the hardest, he never mentioned it or seemed hurt since the night Alicia and Roger got together. Instead it was Lee who seemed most depressed. He had always favored Alicia the way a father spoils his daughter. Huh…It seems Lic is acting like a little girl all over the place…

--

Anyways, today is the day before my date with Harry. I woke up and sat up in bed. Ange was already up and dressed. Since it is Saturday, her uniform was untouched in her closet and she wore jeans and a nice white sweater under black robes. Alicia's bed was abandoned, but made.

"Did she-" I started to question.

"Yeah," Angelina interrupted. "She said she was spending the night in Cho's dorm.

"Ah." I missed Alicia desperately and knew Ange did too, but we rarely talked about it.

"Don't let it bother you. After all, we need to pick out clothes for you big date!"

I smiled. So Harry isn't my dream date. At least it's nice to_ have_ a date for once. I performed my patented flip out of bed, where I rolled over the side and twist my body so I land on the floor in crouching position. All I need are some cool kick moves and I could pass as a full-fledged ninja!

I pulled out jeans, an old Chudley Cannons T-shirt and some faded blue robes. Aren't I a trendsetter? Ange flicked her wand at me and muttered_ Recticus. _My tangled hair immediately fell limp and straight. I smiled and headed out.

--

We opted to skip breakfast to hang out with the boys by the lake. We lay on our backs facing the sky. Fred rolled over on the soft grass and murmured something incomprehensible.

"Huh? Whadya say?" asked Lee as he tried to sneak his hand around Ange's waist.

"I said what're we going to do 'bout Leash," Fred repeated and Lee yelped as Angelina slapped his arm away rather forcefully.

"Nothing, I guess," I mumbled.

"Katie!" Ange whined. "We have to do something. She never talks to us anymore. She hasn't even freaked out about your date!"

"Well do we really want to do anything? After all, she abandoned us for some stupid Ravenclaws," retorted George gruffly.

We all turned to look at George in shock. I even sat up. This was the first time George had mentioned Alicia since the Oliver incident. I had almost figured he had had her erased from his memory like in that one Muggle movie, "Eternal Sunshine of the Empty Head", or something like that.

Stupidly, I vocalized this sentiment and George stared at me blankly. "No..."

"Oh, well you lot don't watch Muggle movies, sorry I forgot." Again I met a blank stare. "Just forget it, OK?"

George nodded but I noticed he whispered something to Lee about checking my pumpkin juice intake. "Hey! I'll have you know-"

"Shut up, Katie," Fred and Ange said calmly.

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand…"Ange said professionally. "George we have to get Alicia back because she's our best friend."

Lee lifted his hand. "I second that, and no, not just because Angelina here is my future wife. Lica is our friend. We all miss her."

"Speak for yourself," commented George.

"Oh shut up, George. You know you do!" Everyone looked at Lee in shock. The boy was rarely confrontational.

George sputtered. "Yeah, well maybe I don't. Stupid girl was leading me on and then fell in love with Oliver and now she's snogging Roger! If there's a man that girl hasn't messed with please let me know!"

"Oh! About Oliver, George you should know-"

"I don't want to hear it." George stood and stormed off towards the castle.

"Wow…. That was dramatic," commented Angelina.

"What were you going to tell him, Katie?" asked Fred.

"Oh, just that Alicia was trying to figure out if he liked her by flirting with Oliver."

"Katie! You told me you three weren't messing with George!"

"Huh?"

"Remember? At Quidditch practice?"

I thought back. I remembered passing with Fred and him asking about why Alicia was all over Oliver. Aw, crap! I had lied and said she was trying to get over George. Now stupid bloody Fred was going o be bloody pissed at me!

"Bloody stupid tosser…." I muttered subconsciously.

"Katie?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry Fred," I said meekly.

He sighed and pulled a hand through his red hair. "No use in starting another fight, I guess."

I smiled my biggest smile and bear hugged him. "Ew! Katie germs! Bleh!" He pushed me off. To tell you the truth I was a bit offended. It's not nice to accuse your friend of having specific germs! I crossed my arms and sulked.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Come on." He pulled me into a hug.

"What happened to my germs?"

"…I got my Katie Vaccination?" I laughed and settled down on the ground again.

--

At dinner that night I glared at the back of Alicia's head. She and Roger were eating from the same plate and looking hideously happy while George sulked and stared at her empty seat. For the first time I felt something akin to dislike for Alicia. She had always been my friend and I had long put up with her numerous boyfriends and quirks, but watching George infuriated me.

I stabbed a potato and ignored the odd looks I was inspiring. I noticed Lee, who was sitting across from me, look up above my head and I turned around.

"Got a bit of a temper, eh Bell?" Montague looked down at me in such a way that I could see straight up his hairy nostrils.

"Got a bit of a nose hair problem, eh Montague?" I asked in the same tone. His brow knitted and he frowned at me.

"I would think that famous Harry Potter could do better than someone like you." He smirked. "Even that filthy Spinnet girl had the sense to stay clear of you lot. No doubt she moved on when she figured out that Weasel here could pay for an abortion." He had mixed up the twins and pointed at Fred, but we all knew which twin he was talking about.

George's face contorted in anger. Montague had insulted me, Alicia, the Weasley family, our friends, and inferred that there was no difference between the twins all in one comment. Ignoring his wand, George jumped on Montague and punched him in the face and stomach.

Montague's face contorted in pain and I saw a trail of spit fly out of his mouth. He shoved George off him and punched him before getting a chokehold on his throat. I screamed and being the closest grabbed Montague around his thick waist and tried to pull him off as George choked. The entire room suddenly seemed to notice. Alicia jumped up from Raven claw table and sprinted over to help George, but Dumbledore was quicker. He waved his wand and Montague flew away from George as if repelled by an invisible force field.

"What is the meaning of this?" I looked up to see Professor Umbrage up on her stubby legs and panting heavily. "Weasley! Bell! Why would you provoke Montague?"

A/N You guys I am so, so, so sorry at how long it took to update! To tell you the truth I had forgotten about this story when Anonymouscrank sent me an email that reminded me of this poor, poor neglected story! Thank you SO much Anonymouscrank for waking me up!! This story was dead meat, but you revived it! You CAN expect an update in the next week. Please review guys, I know you have probably forgot what happened and this was bad, but I lost my Katie-voice, surprise surprise.

As to the Ship of this fic, Idk yet. I know it seems like Katie/Fred but I really doubt it will turn out that way. There might be fratie elements but that's just because eits normal to have strong feelings for you best friends. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
